


Feel my hands, feel my life

by melissa_42



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissa_42/pseuds/melissa_42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing Yamamoto notices when he comes to is the steady, electronic beeping near his right ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel my hands, feel my life

**Author's Note:**

> Diverges from canon at chapter 293. Title comes from 'Two Planets' by Bat for Lashes.

The first thing Yamamoto notices when he comes to is the steady, electronic beeping near his right ear. His head feels like a balloon, and the darkness around him spins like carousel out of control. He tries to fight back the dizziness by taking in deep breaths through his nose, which alerts him to the hard plastic poking inside his nostrils and wrapped around his head. That’s when Yamamoto realizes that he isn’t at home in his bed. 

The beeps speed up as he panics and tries to move his arms to rip the contraption off his face, but they are hindered by a tangle of wires and tubes that pull at his skin. There’s a sharp flash of pain in his abdomen, followed by a dull throb that doesn’t disappear even after he’s forced himself to calm down. He opens his eyes and squints them against the harsh, fluorescent light. The bed feels uneven, like something heavy is pushing down on one side, but Yamamoto doesn’t trust himself to move his head to find out what it is without vomiting. After a few minutes of simply breathing, he hears the sound of heavy footsteps enter the room.

“You’re finally awake, huh?” A deep voice grunts, and then Yamamoto sees Dr. Shamal lean into his field of vision to fiddle with one of the machines. “It’s about time. You know, I could be treating some pretty girl in this bed, but you’ve been taking it up the past few days with your ugly mug.”

When Yamamoto finally speaks, he is surprised by how weak his voice sounds. “A few days? I—Tsuna—“

“You’ve been out for seventy-two hours. There was a lot of blood loss and some internal bleeding, but I’ve patched that back up. Don’t move around too much or you’ll rip the stitches. You’d better thank your lucky stars that disciplinary boy found you—a little longer and you’d have been a goner.” He tapped the IV bag next to the bed with a pen. “Can you tell me your name?”

“Yamamoto T-Takeshi.”

“And where do you live?”

“Namimori. Does Tsuna—“

The weight on the bed is lifted. “The Tenth is worried sick about you, idiot. The inheritance ceremony’s been postponed.”

Yamamoto recognizes the raspy voice and finally trusts himself to move his head. Gokudera is sitting beside his bed, fists clenched at his pants and eyes hidden by his bangs.

“Hmph, so you’re up, too,” Shamal says, pointing a thumb at Gokudera. “This one seems to think your hospital room is a good place to take naps. How’s the pain on a scale of one to ten.”

“Umm, a six, I guess.” It’s hard for Yamamoto to gauge how much he hurts right now since his head’s still a little fuzzy. Plus, this is nothing like when Kaoru lunged at him in the locker room and he thought his body was shattering.

“Tsuna—“ He needs to tell someone. “Kaoru—“

“Yeah, I know. We know.” There’s a definite waver to Gokudera’s voice. Yamamoto wants to ask him if there’s something that happened that he doesn’t know about, but Shamal interrupts.

"Don't keep him up too long. The more he rests, the faster he'll heal, and the sooner this bed will be available for more, ahem,  _feminine_  patients." Shamal tugs at his lapels and stalks out of the room.

For a while, Gokudera simply stares at his hands in silence, picking at the cloth of his pants. Just as Yamamoto is about to open his mouth, he finally speaks up.

"Do you know freaked out everyone was? Even Reborn and Sh-Shamal were worried." 

Yamamoto's heart stutters along with Gokudera, and he wants to reach out and touch the boy, to let him know it's going to be okay,  _he_  is going to be okay. His fingers twitch sluggishly against the sheets as he slowly pushes his hand off the side of the bed so it falls in Gokudera's lap. The gravity of the situation finally sets in when Gokudera doesn't bristle at the contact and simply holds the hand in his own.

"Goku...dera?"

"We weren't sure if you were going to make it. There was so much blood." Gokudera draws a shuddering breath and closes his eyes. "Don't you  _ever_  fucking scare us like that again. I--shit--" His chin begins to tremble.

"I'm sorry, Gokudera. I'm sorry," Yamamoto whispers. "I'm sorry." He strokes his thumb against the calloused skin of Gokudera's palm before steeling himself and lifting his hand to run up the soft skin of the other boy's forearm. The wound in his abdomen twinges from the movement, but this,  _this_  is more important.

Because suddenly Gokudera has his face buried in Yamamoto's neck and his hands are cupping the tanned cheek and tangled in the dark hair. The tubes are in the way, and Yamamoto's sure the position can't be comfortable for Gokudera, and it hurts so  _damn_  much, but he knows they both need this. Yamamoto's cheeks and neck feel damp.

They stay like that for ten minutes until the shaking stops and Yamamoto quietly nuzzles against Gokudera's hair. Gokudera doesn't pull away when he mumbles against Yamamoto's skin.

"Don't you dare tell anyone about this, idiot."

Yamamoto tries to smile. "Of course not." He feels Gokudera pull away, and he's afraid that that the other boy is going to push this away and pretend nothing has changed between them, but then there is a soft pressure at the corner of his eye where Gokudera kisses him. Gokudera stays there long enough for Yamamoto to know he's not imagining this before trailing his nose down Yamamoto's cheek. When he reaches the thick lips, he presses a kiss there, too.

This time Yamamoto smiles for real and kisses back. It's nothing but a massage of lips against lips, but it feels like he's floating, and the pull of his stitches has almost been swept to the back of his mind.

Almost.

"Ow," he groans into Gokudera's mouth and winces when the other boy accidentally leans too hard against his side. Gokudera immediately breaks off the kiss and glares at him.

"Don't force yourself, idiot. Let me know if it hurts."

"Haha, sure."

Gokudera leans down for another kiss just as Shamal walks back through the door.

"Times up, kiddo."

Gokudera growls and stands back upright. "Damn pervert doctor," he mutters. Yamamoto tries to laugh again, but it hurts too much, so he settles for a wide grin.

"The Tenth'll be glad to hear you're awake. I'll stop by again later." Gokudera squeezes Yamamoto's hand while Shamal is busy hooking up a new IV bag. "You'd better get well soon--the Tenth needs his rain guardian."

"Yeah, tell Tsuna I say 'Hi'," Yamamoto answers. Gokudera stands beside the bed for a few more seconds before turning to leave. When he's at the doorway, Yamamoto speaks again.

"Thanks for coming to see me, Gokudera."

The look in Gokudera's jade eyes feels more effective than any drugs the hospital could give him to ease his pain--although the shot of morphine Shamal has just injected into his IV may have helped a little, too. He drifts off to sleep again with a smile on his still tingling lips.


End file.
